Giant Host Club
by MazeRunnerGirl
Summary: Summary inside. Rating may change. Based on a dream.


Giant Host Club

Summary: It's nearly Maisie's 17th birthday and her parents are getting her a present. All she knows it that it's going to be from Japan and it's going to be huge. She gets six choices. A) The Prince Type. B) The Cool Type. C) The Cute Type. D) The Strong Type. E) The Mischievous Type. F) The Natural Type. She chose the Prince type. What will happen next?

**Maisie's POV **

My eyes snapped open. I wasn't sure what had woken me until I heard loud snoring that seemed to be coming from outside. I looked at my window. Who on earth could be snoring that loud? I sat up and stretched. I got up and walked over to the window. I opened my curtains. My eyes went wide and I gasped.

Outside, there was giant boy sleeping soundly in front of my house. He had short blonde hair, wore casual clothing and he had a white rose on his shirt.

"Oh my god." I said. I ran downstairs and outside. Then I slowly walked over to him and over to his face. Then I poked his face with my index finger.

"Hmmmm... not now..." He mumbled sleepily, trying to wave the feeling away with his hand.

"Oi! Giant dude! WAKE UP!" I shouted.

He slowly opened his eyes. "H-Huh?"

I was standing by his nose. I was currently wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts. "Would you mind telling me why you are in my garden?" I asked. I have a British accent because I am from Britain.

Upon seeing a tiny person (me), he slowly blinked, not believing it at first. "Garden? What garden? This isn't my bed?" he asked.

"No." I said. "You're in Knustford."

"Knustford?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah, it's in England." I replied.

"England?!" He suddenly woke up completely, sitting up straight. "So, this isn't Japan? How did I get here?!"

I winced slightly. "Can you lower your voice please?" I asked.

"Oh... sorry, princess." He apologized softly. "Well, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Tamaki Suou and I come from Japan."

I blushed when he called me 'princess'

"My name is Maisie Newell." I said.

He smiled. "So we both don't know what happened, right?"

"Well, all I know that my parents said they were getting me this present and it was going to be from Japan and huge." I said shrugging softly.

Tamaki started to think. "Do you think that... the present could be me, princess?"

"Might be. Why would my parents get a really handsome giant boy for my birthday?"

"Oh... so you think I'm handsome?" He smirked a little.

I nodded. I blushed slightly.

"Aww... that's so sweet of you~!" He cooed and picked me up, bringing me close to his lips as he puckered up to kiss me. I blushed deeply then let him kiss me.

His lips covered me completely, pressing against me as he softly kissed me, then pulled away. I blushed deeply then giggled. When he pulled away, I looked at him.

"So now what would you like to do, Princess?" He asked, then his stomach began to growl loudly and he blushed.

"I guessing you're hungry." I said. "How does a bacon sandwich sound?"

"That depends... How big is the sandwich?" Tamaki asked.

"The same size as me." I said frowning.

"Really? You can make a sandwich as big as your whole body?! I wanna see!" He said excitedly, putting me down gently.

"Yeah, we own a bakery." I said. Suddenly the phone rang. "Hang on Tamaki."

On the other line was my friend Rebecca. "Hey Maisie. You up yet?"

"Yeah, I am." I replied. "What's up?"

I yawned softly.

"I just wanted to know if you want to hang out?"

"Sure." Maisie said. "I just need to sort out something."

"Sort out what?" she asked

"Uh.. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said.

"Try me." Rebecca said.

"There's a giant guy called Tamaki in my garden. He's from Japan and he's my 'birthday present'" I replied.

Rebecca was silent, then she laughed. "A giant guy? You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not joking." I said.

"Yeah right! Giant guys don't exist!" Rebecca said.

"Yes they do! There's one in my garden!" I said.

Tamaki, who had been waiting, just called out. "Maisie, are you done yet?"

"Maisie, who's that?" Rebecca asked, hearing Tamaki.

"That's Tamaki." I replied. Then I called out of the window. "Sorry Tamaki!"

"Oh, so Tamaki's the 'giant boy' you speak of?"

"Yeah." I said.

"I don't know whether to believe you or not, but I'm coming over! You don't mind, do you?" Rebecca asked.

"No. I don't mind." I replied.

"Okay, see you!" She hung up.

Tamaki looked over to me. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. My friend's coming over. Do you mind?" I asked

I looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"Sure I don't mind. The more, the merrier, princess~!" he said smiling at me.

"Okay!" I said.

"So, when is she going to come?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"We'll just have to wait for her!" Tamaki said.

I smiled at him.

Well, this is one interesting birthday.

**Chapter done! **

**Read and review!**


End file.
